HEART
by Kim WonKyu
Summary: Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun saling mencintai. Tapi ketulusan cinta mereka telah diuji takdir Tuhan. Siwon memiliki penyakit tanpa sepengatahuan Kyuhyun. Apa yang harus dilakukan Kyunyun untuk menyembuhkan Siwon?
1. Chapter 1

**HEART part 1**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Choi Siwon **

**-Kim Junmyeon as Cho Suho **

**Happy Reading ^^**

' _**Di dunia ini tak ada satupun yang aku inginkan kecuali bahagia dan hidup bersamanya .. Selamanya '**_

Seorang namja imut bersurai coklat terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya bersandar pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Garis matanya menyemburatkan kelelahan yg amat sangat. Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya menembus cela tirai jendela yg sedikit terbuka. Namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba menangkap bias sinar matahari.

"good morning hyung..bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan.." Cho Kyuhyun menyapa seorang namja tampan yg masih terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur. Wajah namja itu pucat pasi, mata dan bibirnya tertutup rapat, hidungnya masih terlilit selang oksigen.

Bukankah ini sudah hari ke 3 kekasihnya tidak sadarkan diri dari komanya?

.

.

.

_Kyuhyun berdiri menatap air ombak yg begitu tenang. Matanya tak lepas dari pemandangan indah didepannya. Langit biru dan air laut yg bening menambah keindahan kuasa tuhan._

_"babykyu... I miss you " Choi Siwon namja tampan nyaris sempurna tiba-tiba memeluk namja imut itu dari belakang._

_"I miss you too Siwonnie .." Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum manis. Siwon membalas senyuman itu dan meperlihatkan dimplenya._

_"hmm.. waeyo Siwonnie? tumben sekali kau mengajakku ketempat seperti ini" tanya Kyuhyun yg heran karna tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu mengajaknya ke tempat seperti pantai yg sepi ini._

_"Why My Babykyu .. apa tidak bisa?" Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Siwon menempelkan dagunya dibahu Kyuhyun dan membisikkan kata sakral ditelinga kekasihnya itu. "I Love You so much Cho Kyuhyun .."_

_"yak hyung! jangan lakukan itu" Kyuhyun merasa geli jika kekasihnya membisiki telinganya._

_"aissh..baby, kau sangat tidak romantis" marah Siwon melepas pelukkannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya aneh. Kini ia memilih berdiri disamping Kyuhyun menatap air ombak yang tenang._

**_'hari ini entah ada acara apa tiba-tiba Siwon hyung mengajakku ke pantai. Dan sikap romantisnya kali ini tidak seperti biasanya' _**

_Kyuhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya kesamping dan menatap Siwon yang mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi pendiam._

_"Siwonnie... kau benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya..waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal namun Siwon tetap diam, matanya tak beralih pada ombak pantai_

_Kyuhyun mulai merasakan aura dingin pada diri Siwon. Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya membalas tatapan kekasihnya, tangannya menggenggam pundak Kyuhyun. "menurutmu apa?"_

_"apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun yg masih penasaran namun kali ini nada suaranya lebih lembut._

_Greebb ..._

_Siwon tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Pelukannya begitu hangat membuat Kyuhyun bisa merasakan wangi tubuhnya dan deruh nafasnya yg begitu hangat ditelinganya. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah menolak saat Siwon mendekap tubuhnya._

_"Tolong jangan tanya apa-apa lagi. Cukup peluk aku" Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya Dipundak Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang masih kebingungan memilih tidak bertanya lagi sambil mengisap punggung kekasihnya itu._

_Lama mereka berdiam seperti itu Siwon akhirnya merenggangkan pelukannya kemudian mengecup kening Kyuhyun dengan lembutnya. "Hyung ..."_

_"Babykyu… gomawo untuk semua cinta yg kau beri. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya sayang" ucap Siwon membelai rambut panjang kekasihnya._

_"siwonnie aku jelas tau itu, tapi apa maksud ucapanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas Siwon dengan gelengan kepalanya sambil tersenyum cerah menandakan tidak ada apa-apa. Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon mencari kepalsuan dari ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi entah kenapa, Kyuhyun bahkan tak yakin dengan keraguannya sendiri._

_Kyuhyun terdiam lalu menunduk. Hari ini sejak tadi pagi hatinya tidak tenang. Ajakan Siwon ke pantai seperti bukan untuk pertama kali baginya. Kyuhyun takut tapi ia sendiri tak tau atas dasar apa ia harus takut. Tiba-tiba butiran kristal berbentuk cair yang sejak tadi ia tahan keluar dari sudut matanya membasahi pipi chubbynya._

_"no babykyu.. please, don't cry baby" Siwon buru-buru menangkup wajah Kyuhyun lalu mengusap air mata kekasihnya itu. "kau sangat tau baby. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Please" mohon Siwon ikut sedih. Kyuhyun mengerti dan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia juga merasa bodoh untuk apa ia harus menangis, toh Siwonnya juga akan selalu ada untuknya bukan?_

_"Sorry but I Love You, Siwonnie…" ucap Kyuhyun tersipu malu dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya didada kekar Siwon._

_"Oh Tuhan!, Aku cinta kamu terlalu My Babykyu" jiwa Siwon merawat wajah segera menarik Kyuhyun._

_Dan detik itu juga mereka berciuman. Siwon melumat bibir Kyuhyun dan sesekali menggigit bibir bawah kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat membalas perlakuan Siwon padanya. Lidah mereka mulai bertarung didalam mulut menghasilkan suara decapan (?)_

_"Mmppphh ... wonnii-aahh ... ..." Kyuhyun seperti mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahan oleh desakan lidah Siwon yang semakin menjadi. Mereka tetap berciuman sampai Kyuhyun merasakan bau anyir di saliva mereka._

_"wonniii-aah..berr-hentii...mmpphh" Kyuhyun memaksa Siwon berhenti tapi sayang Siwon justru menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun._

_"mmmpphhh…asshh…aahhmmpphh wonniiiee…ppleeaasse..mmpphheenntttii" Kyuhyun mulai menyadari bahwa ada darah dibibir Siwon. Tapi karna tenaga Kyuhyun tidak lebih kuat dari Siwon, namja itu hanya bisa memukul-mukul dada Siwon dan sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya agar Siwon mau menghentikan ciuman mereka._

_"Mmppphh .. aaahh .. babbyy-nnoo .. no no uhuukk" Siwon pun akhirnya menghentikan ciumannya dan tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit ditenggorokannya sehingga dengan terpaksa ia memuntahkan darah yg ada dimulutnya didepan Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya._

_"Siwonniiee kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun menjerit dan menangis saat melihat Siwon muntah darah seperti itu, apalagi setelahnya wajah Siwon berubah pucat dan tampak lemas. Kyuhyun mengambil sapu tangan dikantong celana Siwon lalu membantu Siwon mengusap mulutnya._

_"Siwonnie kau sakit apa?" pertanyaan dan harapan khawatir._

_"gwenchana baby.."balas Siwon lembut dan benar-benar tampak lemas._

_"no siwonnie.. kita harus kerumah sakit sekarang!" teriak Kyuhyun marah._

_"baby please aku baik-baik saja. Ini sudah biasa sayang" ungkap Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak pergi._

_"tapi hyuuunngg…"_

_"please baby. Ok sebaiknya kita pulang saja" ajak Siwon menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap tajam Siwon. Siwon menyerah lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam dengan perasaanya. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Siwon dengan pandangan kosong. Ada perasaan khawatir yg besar didalam hatinya._

_"ini tidak mungkin terjadi.. Siwon hyung pasti baik-baik saja kan?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Drrtt. . . Drrtt. . ._

_~ Siwon Hyung Calling ~_

_"yeoboseyo..." Kyuhyun mengangkat telfonnya._

_"bisakah kau kerumah sakit sekarang?" suara seorang lelaki terdengar disebrang telfon. "aku menemukan ponsel ini dijalan, pemiliknya pingsan dan kini kami membawanya ke rumah sakit Seoul" lanjutnya dan menutup telfon. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menjatuhkan ponselnya dan tercengang mendengar berita buruk yg menimpah kekasihnya._

_"Siwon hyung..." Kyuhyun terduduk lemas dilantai sambil menutup bibirnya._

_"hyung...apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa penyakit itu kembali menyakitimu lagi?" Kyuhyun terisak saat menyadari kekhawatirannya sejak kemarin terjawab sudah._

_._

_-RS Seoul_

_Kyuhyun berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dan berhenti ditempat resepsionist._

_"suster..katakan pada saya dimana pasien laki-laki yg jatuh pingsan tadi?"_

_"maaf..pasien kami banyak. Tolong beritahu jam berapa dia dibawa kemari?"_

_Kyuhyun bingung menjawab pertanyaan suster itu. Ia menatap sekeliling dan menemukan tulisan UGD. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju ruangan itu. Tepat disaat itu seorang dokter baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD._

_"dokter..bagaimana keadaan Siwon hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat._

_Bukannya menjawab dokter itu sibuk melepaskan maskernya dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memberi isyarat untuk Kyuhyun agar ikut keruangannya._

_._

_._

_._

_"Choi Siwon menderita sirosis..pengerasan hati"ucap sang dokter pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Kyuhyun._

_"Apa penyakitnya semakin parah dok?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas_

_"Ya dan sayangnya sampai saat ini penyakit ini tidak pernah ditemukan obatnya..mungkin hanya dapat disembuhkan jika Siwon mendapatkan pendonor.."jelas sang dokter tampak menyesal._

_Hati Kyuhyun bagaikan terhantam bebatuan besar yang runtuh dari tebing mendengar ucapan sang dokter._

_"dokter.. apa tidak ada cara lain? Mungkin dengan mengoprasinya keluar negri" kali ini Kyuhyun mencoba mempertahankan dirinya tapi lagi-lagi dokter itu diam kemudian menghela nafas panjang._

_"entahlah.. tapi kemungkinannya sangat kecil" balas sang dokter membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak tahan mendengarnya._

_"jebal..lakukan sesuatu untuknya dokter! Please…"pinta Kyuhyun memelas, air matanya pun jatuh membasahi pipinya._

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menuju kamar mandi mengambil handuk dan baskom lalu mengisinya dg air hangat. Namja imut itu duduk disamping kekasihnya, kemudian membersihkan tubuh kekasihnya dg handuk basah.

"bagaimana..segar bukan?" Kyuhyun mulai membersihkan wajah Siwon, kemudian tangannya dan terakhir kakinya. Hampir setiap pagi dan sore ia melakukannya agar tubuh Siwon tetap tampak segar.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun menempatkan baskom itu ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun kembali duduk disamping Siwon. Ia meraih tangan kanan Siwon dengan lembut lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"dingin...kenapa tanganmu selalu dingin hyung"lirih Kyuhyun. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kyuhyun-ssi .. pulanglah dulu. Kami akan memeriksa keadaannya" ucap seorang suster yang baru saja masuk sambil membawa beberapa jarum suntik. Setiap hari melihat Kyuhyun selalu datang kerumah sakit menjaga Siwon membuat suster itu kini mengenal nama Kyuhyun.

"ne.." Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya "Hyung..aku pulang dulu ya..nanti aku kemari lagi"ucap pamit Kyuhyun membungkuk pada Siwon.

"suster tolong jaga Siwon hyung, nde?"

"nde.. jangan khawatir Kyuhyun-ssi. Kami akan menjaganya" suster itu tersenyum menenangkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar kekasihnya dan pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang .." Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sudah 3 hari ini Kyuhyun tak pernah pulang kerumah. Setiap hari waktunya selalu dihabiskan hanya untuk menemani Siwon dirumah sakit. Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya disofa ruang tamu.

"Hyung .. kau sudah pulang?" seorang namja bertubuh tinggi menghampirinya

"Bagaimana kondisi Siwon hyung? Apa dia sudah baikan?" tanya namja yang bernama Cho Suho selaku adik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menggubris adiknya lalu bangkit dari sofa dan masuk kekamar mandi membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Hyung ada baiknya kau makan dulu" ajak Suho yang sudah menyiapkan makanan special untuk kakaknya itu. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya berjalan menuju meja makan dan memakan masakan itu. Namun lidahnya terasa hambar dan lebih memilih menghentikan makannya lalu kembali kekamarnya. Suho tampak bingung dengan kakaknya namun ia diam dan hanya menatap punggung kakaknya dengan tatapan prihatin.

Kyuhyun sedang merapikan kamarnya dan kembali mempersiapkan baju gantinya dirumah sakit. Tak berapa lama Suho pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk dan membantu kakaknya.

"Apa hyung akan menginap lagi dirumah sakit?"tanya Suho hati-hati

"ne tentu saja..waeyo?"Kyuhyun dingin dan masih memilih beberapa baju yg akan dibawanya

"Jadi sampai kapan hyung akan terus menjaganya? Apa hyung tak lelah. Kau juga butuh istirahat hyung"suara Suho tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap dongsaengnya dg pandangan tidak suka.

"Ayolah hyung.. kau juga butuh hidup"seru Suho kecewa melihat kakaknya.

Kyuhyun yang tau maksud ucapan Suho melempar bajunya kedalam tas dengan kasar. Kali ini namja itu sudah naik darah.

"kau! Jangan ikut campur!"sentak Kyuhyun emosi tepat diwajah dongsaengnya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Kyuhyun segera mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan adiknya.

"Kyuhyun hyung..."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya lalu kembali duduk disamping Siwon. Keadaan namja itu masih sama dari hari sebelumnya.

Penyakit sirosis yang diderita Siwon memang sudah lama. Penyakit itu bawaan dari sang ibu. Ibunya meninggal ketika ia berumur 9 thn, kemudian ketika ia mulai masuk masa SMP Siwon dinyatakan positif menderita sirosis atau pengerasan hati.

Awalnya ia baik-baik saja. Namun bertambahnya tahun dan usia penyakit itu. Siwon mulai merasakan sakit yg amat sangat. Berulang kali ia keluar masuk rumah sakit. Tapi sampai sekarangpun obat untuk penyakitnya tidak ditemukan juga.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon. Ada gurat kesedihan yg mendalam diraut wajah namja itu.

"hyung please wake up.. I miss you so much. Ini sudah 3 hari kau tak menghiburku.."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan erat kemudian namja imut itu memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Seperti biasa Kyuhyun selalu membersihkan tubuh Siwon setiap pagi. Kemudian setelah selesai, namja itu beranjak pergi keluar.

"Hyung .. aku mau cari buku dulu ya .. bolehkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada tubuh Siwon yg masih terbaring.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa Siwon tidak akan membalasnya tetap tersenyum lalu pergi.

Kyuhyun sampai di sebuah toko buku. Namja itu mulai mencari buku-buku kedokteran yg membahas tentang penyakit-penyakit mematikan. Namun berapa kalipun Kyuhyun membaca setumpukan buku tetap saja ia tak menemukan apa yg dicarinya.

"Sial .. kenapa tidak ada!" Umpat Kyuhyun sambil menendang rak buku.

Karna merasa lelah akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membeli novel. Namja imut itu menyusuri tiap jajaran buku-buku yg tertata rapi dirak. Tangannya mulai memilih dan membuka setiap novel. Saat ia mengembalikan novel yg dipegangnya, matanya tertuju pada salah satu judul novel.

'HATI'

Novel itu bercerita tentang seorang lelaki yg mencintai seorang gadis yg hobby melukis. Namun sayangnya saat lelaki itu menyatakan cintanya, sang gadis menolaknya karna alasan tertentu. Ternyata setelah lelaki itu mencoba menyelidiki ia sangat terkejut ketika tau gadis itu memiliki penyakit sirosis hati dan umurnya tidak akan panjang.

"ini bukan kebetulan kan? mungkin aku bisa dapat jawabannya dari novel ini"

Kyuhyun teringat pada Siwon dan tertarik pada buku itu lalu memutuskan untuk membelinya.

Hari sudah sore. Kyuhyun kembali kerumah sakit.

"mianhae hyung.. aku terlambat"entah untuk keberapa kalinya Kyuhyun selalu membungkuk pada Siwon saat ia datang.

Kyuhyun membersihkan tubuhnya yg sudah lengket dikamar mandi. Tidak lama kemudian ia keluar dan membersihkan tubuh Siwon.

Walaupun Kyuhyun membersihkan tubuh Siwon dengan air hangat namun tetap saja tangan namja tampan itu selalu terasa dingin.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh Siwon. Kyuhyun mulai merasakan bahwa cacing-cacing didalam perutnya meronta meminta makan. Memang sedari tadi pagi namja itu tidak makan, bukan karna puasa atau apa tapi ia tidak ada nafsu makan dalam dirinya.

Kali ini ia tak bisa menolak permintaan cacing didalam perutnya. Ia pun kekantin mencari makan.

rumah sakit kantin

"Silahkan .." pelayan menempatkan pesanan jajangmyeonnya dimeja. Setelah berterimakasih Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit mulai melahap makanannya.

.

.

.

_Di hari minggu yang cerah, dimana orang-orang sedang menikmati masa liburnya. Siwon justru mengundang Kyuhyun untuk datang kerumahnya. Sebenarnya Siwon berniat mengajak kekasihnya itu piknik bersama disalah satu taman wisata. Namun kali ini Kyuhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah._

_"No hyung..aku sedang tidak ingin pergi" ungkap Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa._

_"aissh babykyu.. Apa kau tidak merasa bosan dirumah terus setiap hari minggu begini sayang?" cecar Siwon duduk diatas meja. Kyuhyun reflek membenarkan posisi duduknya dihadapan Siwon._

_"kalau hanya untuk menikmati piknik, kita bisa melakukannya disini kan wonnie?" balas Kyuhyun manja sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Siwon terdiam dan menatap gadisnya bingung._

_Kyuhyun mengacuhkan Siwon kemudian segera menuju dapur apartemen Siwon. Namja itu langsung membuka lemari es dan mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat makanan kesukaan mereka yaitu jajangmyeon._

_"baby kau sedang apa sayang? Baby please jangan buat dapurku berantakan, okey?" ucap Siwon sedikit khawatir._

_"its okay Siwonnie. cukup tunggu saja dimeja makan..15 menit lagi aku selesai. Arra?" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Siwon lalu mendorong Siwon ke meja makan._

_Siwon yang sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan kekasihnya akhirnya menurut dan duduk dengan tenang menunggu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya._

_15 menit kemudian._

_"Tarraaa. . . .! Jajangmyeon spesial ala Cho Kyuhyun sudah siap"seru Kyuhyun meletakkan 2 mangkuk jajangmyeon dengam hiasan garnis diatasnya._

_"hmm baby kau yakin ini jajangmyeon?" tanya Siwon bermaksud mengerjai Kyuhyun yang diketahui Siwon bahwa Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak pandai memasak._

_"Yak hyung! Apa kau bermaksud mengejekku hah?" teriak Kyuhyun merasa terpancing kejailan Siwon._

_"aniyo baby..tapi kau yakin ini enak?"tanya Siwon masih mempertahankan kejailannya. Jika biasanya Siwon yang menjadi korban kejailan Kyuhyun, maka hari ini namja tampan itu ingin membalaskan dendamnya._

_"hah…baiklah kalau hyung tidak mau ya sudah!" Kyuhyun tersinggung dan mengambil masakannya kembali._

_"jankkaman.." Siwon menahannya "aku mau mencobanya"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan duduk disebrang Siwon._

_Siwon mulai menyuapkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya. Ekspresi wajahnya mebuat Kyuhyun tak sabar ingin tau pendapat Siwon._

_"eotteokke.. Apakah rasanya enak?" tanya Kyuhyun_

_Siwon mengernyit seperti berpikir kemudian sekali lagi menyuapkan sesendok jajangmyeon kedalam mulutnya._

_"hmm..lumayan.. ini sedikit enak baby"ucap Siwon masih mengunyah makanannya._

_"Mwo sedikit enak kata hyung? aissh..padahal aku susah payah membuatnya"ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Ia mengaduk-aduk jajangmyeon dihadapannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Siwon tersenyum menampilkan dua dimplenya._

_Siwon akhirnya menyerah menjaili Kyuhyun. Apalagi melihat ekspresi kesal kekasihnya yang gagal dalam memasak. Siwon pun meletakkan sendoknya lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri kursi Kyuhyun. Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang. Dagunya ditempelkan dibahu kekasihnya itu._

_"babykyu.. berhentilah cemberut atau kau ingin kucium"bisik Siwon tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun membuat wajah namja imut itu bersemu merah._

_"Yak hyung .. kau berani menggodaku!" umpat Kyuhyun mencubit lengan Siwon._

_"babyyy…appooo mmpphh" balas Siwon menyerukkan kepalanya dileher Kyuhyun lalu menciumi tengkuk kekasihnya._

_"siwonniiiee aahh..gelliii" Kyuhyun meremas lengan Siwon membuat Siwon menghentikan ulahnya lalu mengarahkan bibirnya ditelinga Kyuhyun dan mengecupinya beberapa kali dan membisikkan sesuatu._

_"baby dengarkan aku.. mulai sekarang kau harus membuatkan sarapan untukku setiap pagi diapartementku. Harus!" Kyuhyun melototkan matanya._

_"yak! Bukankah hyung bilang tidak enak" Kyuhyun yang terkejut reflek melepas pelukan Siwon dan berdiri dari kursinya menatap kekasih tertampannya dengan tatapan yg sulit dijelaskan._

_"Why Babykyu? Kau harus setuju sayang. Karena kelak saat kau menjadi istriku kau harus selalu membuatkannya untukku bukan?" jelas Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun semakin bingung dan tidak bisa berkata apapun. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja sempurna seperti Siwon yang bahkan bisa memiliki istri secantik bidadari mengatakan padanya bahwa Cho Kyuhyun seorang namja imut yang biasa kelak harus menjadi istrinya._

_"Siwonnie kau bercanda kan?" Kyuhyun menatap kedua mata Siwon menemukan kejelasan disana._

_"Cho Kyuhyun bersediakah kau menjadi istriku?" Tanya Siwon lembut sambil menggenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun._

_"Siwonnie aku tidak yakin"_

_"please baby percayalah padaku. Aku mencintaimu melebihi kau mencintaiku" ucap Siwon tulus tanpa kebohongan apapun._

_"Siwonnie aku jauh lebih mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu" balas Kyuhyun menempelkan kepalanya pada dada Siwon._

_"jadi kau mau kita menikah sayang?"_

_"hmm.. aku bersedia"_

Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya mengingat kejadian itu. Ia teringat pada Siwon yang masih terbaring lemah dan entah kapan sadarnya.

"Siwonnie.. makanan ini kesukaanmu bukan?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya dan menangis menatap makanan itu. Namja itu sudah tidak berniat menghabiskannya dan memilih melipat kedua tangannya dimeja lalu menunduk dan menangis lagi.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya. Kyuhyun membacakan novel yang dibelinya kemarin untuk Siwon.

"Hyung aku punya novel baru. Hyung pasti suka kan?"tanya Kyuhyun pada tubuh Siwon yg masih tidak sadarkan diri

"kalau begitu aku bacakan ne "ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun mulai membacakan novel itu dengan suara lembutnya. Sesekali ia menatap Siwon mematiskan keadaannya. Namun tak ada respon apapun dari namja tampan itu.

Sudah setengah halaman Kyuhyun membacakan cerita novel itu. Hingga ia mulai kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur disamping Siwon. Novel itu terjatuh ke lantai. Dan membuka halaman terakhirnya.

_~Jika kau mencintai seseorang. Maka kau harus siap berkorban untuknya walaupun itu sangat menyakitkan bagimu~_

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Siwon dirawat dirumah sakit namun kondisinya tak pernah membaik sedikitpun. Kyuhyun sebagai kekasinya selalu setia menemani dan menjaganya. Bahkan namja imut itu tak pernah pulang kerumahnya atau hanya sekedar mampir saja.

"Kyuhyun-ssi bisa kita bicara sebentar.." tanya seorang dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan Siwon.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Siwon hyung sekarang?"tanya Kyuhyun. Saat ini berada diruangan sang dokter.

"ini sudah melampaui batas medis Kyuhyun-ssi, dan maaf kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi"kata dokter menyesal.

"bohong! Dokter bohong! Pasti ada cara untuk menyembuhkan Siwon hyung. Katakan!" Kyuhyun syok, tanpa sadar ia bangkit dan berteriak marah. Sang dokterpun menenangkannya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Kyuhyun-ssi .. Siwon sudah terlalu lama koma dan cara satu-satunya hanya pendonorlah yang mampu menyelamatkannya. Tolong mengertilah .." jelas sang dokter.

"Maldo andwae! Siwonniiiee…hiks..hiks.." Kyuhyun menangis hatinya benar-benar hancur. Kini kekuatan tubuhnya sudah tak mampu menyangganya dan dalam hitungan detik Kyuhyun terjatuh kelantai dan pingsan. 

* TBC *

Annyeong haseyo ...

Akhirnya setelah mungkin saya gagal di tulisan saya sebelumnya, kali ini saya kembali lagi menyuguhkan kisah cinta WonKyu yang begitu dramatis.

Duuhh… gak tau kenapa ya?

Tapi pada dasarnya saya suka sama FF Angst & Hurt.

Jadi harapannya ada seseorang yang bener-bener nangis baca FF ini ~kkk

Dan untuk typo, maafkan saya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**" Heart ~ part 2"**

**Main cast :**

**-Choi Siwon **

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other :**

**-Kim Jungmyeon as Cho Suho**

**- Kim Young Woon as Kangin**

**^Happy Reading^**

**.**

**.**

.

**_"Andai aku bisa mengubah takdir. Aku akan mengubah takdir kita sekarang…"_**

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun kembali kekamar Siwon. Langkah kakinya lemah, raut wajahnya sayu. Ia lelah memikirkan cara untuk membuat kekasihnya agar tetap bertahan hidup.

"Hyung…"panggil Suho yang dari tadi menunggu kakaknya didepan kamar Siwon.

"untuk apa kau kesini.!"balas Kyuhyun sinis

"sudah seminggu kau tidak pulang hyung.."jawab Suho mendekati Kyuhyun. Reflek membuat Kyuhyun mundur.

"memangnya kenapa hah?"bentak Kyuhyun

"appa mencarimu hyung.. . jebal, pulanglah.."pinta Suho kali ini lebih lembut

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan dongsaengnya. Ia pun lebih memilih masuk kekamar Siwon.

"waeyo Hyung? Apa karna namja itu..!" ucap Suho menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

"apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun terpaksa berbalik menatap dongsaengnya

"kenapa kau masih setia padanya..padahal kau tau usianya tinggal menghitung hari" lanjut Suho sakratis membuat Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"BRENGSEK! Kau kira kau siapa? Ingat kau hanya saudara tiriku. Kita tidak punya hubungan apapun. Apa kau belum mengerti juga Kim Suho?" balas Kyuhyun menaikan nada suaranya. Suho tersenyum tipis menatap kepergian Kyuhyun.

Flashback..

"Kyuhyunie..perkenalkan ini appa barumu sayang. Ayo beri salam"seru seorang wanita paruh baya.

Kyuhyun yang menurut langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya didepan lelaki seumuran eommanya.

"yang ini namdongsaengmu.."ucap Leeteuk menunjuk bocah laki-laki disamping appanya yang bernama Kim Young woon itu.

"Kim Jungmyeon imnida.. Hyung boleh memanggilku Suho. Cho Suho"ucap Suho yang tersenyum bahagia karena bertemu Hyung barunya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Kyuhyun mengenakan baju serba hitam menghadiri pemakaman eommanya. Cho Leeteuk meninggal karena penyakit kankernya yang selama ini tidak diketahui anaknya.

"eomma...kajjima..hiks hiks" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis diatas batu nisan eommanya itu. Kim Young woon atau yang biasa dipanggil Kangin, beserta putranya Suho hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedih.

Sudah 3 hari Kyuhyun tidak keluar kamar, bahkan untuk makanpun ia tidak bernafsu. Dan akibatnya membuat tubuhnya pingsan karena lemas.

"lalu bagaimana appa...apa yang harus kita lakukan?"tanya Suho pada Kangin yang sekarang juga bertanggung jawab untuk merawat Kyuhyun.

"tidak ada cara lain Suho-ya. Segera kita bawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit" ucap tuan Kim

.

.

.

at Seoul Hospital.

Kyuhyun dirawat dikamar biasa. Karena menurut dokter namja manis itu tidak menderita penyakit yang serius. Sehingga dokter memberinya kebebasan.

Bruukk..

"ah..mianhae"ucap seorang namja berpostur tinggi dan tampan yang tanpa sengaja menabrak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa baik-baik saja dengan sengaja meninggalkan namja itu lalu berjalan ke taman. Namja itu menatap Kyuhyun yang bersikap cuek, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin sekali membuntuti namja yang menurutnya cantik itu.

Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi taman. Pandangannya menerawang keatas menatap langit. Namja tampan yang tadi dibelakangnya ikut duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"annyeong haseyo Choi Siwon imnida. Apa kau pasien disini juga?"tanya pemuda bernama Siwon itu. Tapi Kyuhyun yang cuek malah memalingkan wajahnya dan tetap saja tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Siwon yang tidak putus asa mencoba berbicara lagi.

"ehmm..aku tau kau pasti bosan kan. Kalau begitu mau aku temani?" tanya Siwon lagi dan usahanya kali ini berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya. Siwon tersenyum menampilkan kedua lesung pipitnya.

"bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu?" ungkap Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun membalas uluran tangan Siwon dan mengangguk lucu.

.

.

.

Sejak perkenalannya dengan Siwon waktu itu. Kyuhyun mau berbicara lagi, bahkan kali ini ia bisa tertawa lagi. Siwon seakan memberi Kyuhyun semangat lagi dalam hidupnya.

"Kyuhyunie cepat kemari..."seru Siwon.

"ada apa hyung?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon yang sedang bergulat dengan anak anjing.

"lihatlah..dia lucu bukan? coba kau gendong dia" Siwon menyerahkan anak anjing itu pada Kyuhyun. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun menerima lalu menggendongnya.

Anjing itu langsung menyukai Kyuhyun. Sesekali membuka-buka mulutnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"omo..dia manis sekali hyung" Kyuhyun memainkan jarinya diperut anjingnya membuat anjing itu semakin menggeliat kegelian. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi anjing mungil itu. Siwon tersenyum menatap namja manis yang diam-diam disukainya itu.

"kau suka?"tanya Siwon berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun sambil menempelkan dagunya dibahu kyuhyun.

"ne..neomu joahaeyo" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum

"kalau begitu kau boleh membawanya pulang.." bisik Siwon ditelinga Kyuhyun

"aiissh…mana bisa begitu, ini kan punya hyung"tolak Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon.

"tapi aku sengaja membelinya untukmu kyuhyunie. Agar kau tidak kesepian lagi jika tak bersamaku"ucap Siwon memegang pundak Kyuhyun

"Siwon hyung… gomawo" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menangis. Bukan karna sedih tapi entah kenapa ia begitu bahagia sekarang.

"hei hei. Waeyo ? kenapa sekarang menangis eoh?" Siwon panik melihat air mata membasahi pipi Kyuhyun.

"aku terlalu senang hyung hingga aku berpikir kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" ungkap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Siwon terdiam sejenak, namja itu yakin inilah saatnya ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ditangkupnya wajah Kyuhyun dan menatap dua bola mata milik Kyuhyun lalu dengan perlahan dihapus air mata namja manis itu.

"Kyuhyunie kau tau kenapa aku melakukan ini semua?" tanya Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"because I LOVE YOU Cho Kyuhyun. Neomu saranghae"

"Hyungie… kau?" Kyuhyun menatap siwon tak percaya.

"ne Kyuhyunie. Mulai sekarang jadilah kekasihku?" pinta Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lalu mengecupnya.

"uhm.. nde" balas Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya malu.

.

.

.

3 weeks ago.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pulang larut malam dan mendapati appa dan dongsaengnya menunggu diruang tamu.

"kenapa kau baru pulang? ini sudah jam berapa..apa kau lagi-lagi pergi dengan pria itu?" tanya tuan Kim dingin saat Kyuhyun berjalan melewatinya.

"apa urusan anda, aku ingin pergi dengan siapapun itu bukan urusanmu" balas Kyuhyun cuek.

"Hyung.. kau tidak seharusnya begitu pada appa!" sentak Suho menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Appa? Maaf.. Aku tidak merasa punya appa lagipula dia bukan appaku" jawab Kyuhyun dingin

Tuan kim yang tersinggung karena kehadirannya yang tidak pernah dihargai ditambah perkataan Kyuhyun yang sedikit menusuk, reflek mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak melayangkan tamparan kepada Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Braakk..

Pintu terbuka dengan keras menyebabkan ketiga pasang mata itu sedikit terkejut. Seorang namja berdiri diambang pintu mengatur nafasnya yg tidak teratur setelah berlari.

"Siwonnie…" Kyuhyun terkejut mendapati Siwon menyusulnya sampai kerumah

"aku sudah tau kau pasti akan dimarahi makanya aku menyusulmu..ternyata dugaanku benar. Lelaki itu menyakitimu" ucap Siwon mengatur nafasnya.

"apa kau bilang..aku ini appanya!" teriak tuan Kim marah besar.

"oh benarkah? Apa seorang appa tega menyakiti putranya sendiri?" balas Siwon tajam.

"BRENGSEK BERANINYA KAU BOCAH TENGIK!?" Tuan Kim geram, kali ini ia benar-benar tersinggung. Tuan kim menghampiri Siwon lalu memukuli namja tampan itu hingga babak belur. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja manis itu tak mampu melindungi kekasihnya karena Suho sejak tadi menahan lengannya.

"dasar bocah tengik! Rasakan ini lalu pulanglah kerumahmu.."seru Tuan Kim memukul perut Siwon membuat namja itu jatuh kebelakang. Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan perlakuan appanya pada kekasihnya hanya mampu menangis.

"segitukah kemampuanmu tuan" Siwon dengan tubuh lemahnya berusaha bangkit dan mencoba membalas tuan kim.

Namun niatnya gagal saat Suho dengan sigap menangkis tangan Siwon dan menghajar lelaki yang merebut Hyungnya itu hingga jatuh tersungkur. Darah segar keluar dari mulut Siwon membuat Kyuhyun segera berlari memeluk kekasihnya.

"Shit! Apa yg kalian lakukan hah? kalian benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku benci kalian!"teriak Kyuhyun pada appa dan dongsaengnya.

Tanpa banyak berfikir Kyuhyun menuntun Siwon keluar rumahnya dan mengantarnya kerumah sakit.

.

.

.

at Seoul Hospital.

Kyuhyun menunggu diluar UGD. Berulang kali ia berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu. Ia sangat cemas dengan keadaan Siwon.

Di dalam ruang UGD. Dokter membersihkan darah Siwon dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Siwon merasakan sakit dibagian perutnya dan dokterpun segera melakukan roncent pada tubuhnya.

"Ya..seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi Siwon-ah" kata dokter Jung tanpak khawatir.

"arraseo.. Jadi bagaimana keadaanku?"tanya Siwon datar.

"kau harus dirawat.."

"apa itu harus?"

"kali ini tolong turuti perintahku Choi Siwon" ucap dokter sedikit menaikan suaranya.

"ok! Tapi jangan sampai namja manis diluar itu tau tentang penyakitku" balas Siwon tersenyum getir.

"ok"

Sudah 3 hari Siwon dirawat dirumah sakit dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir.

'mana mungkin hanya karna dipukul appa dan Suho.. Siwon Hyung sampai harus menginap 3 hari disini' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"BabyKyu… kau tidak pulang?" tanya Siwon membelai pipi tembam Kyuhyun yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya didada bidang Siwon.

"No Hyung… bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu" jawab Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menggenggam tangan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum menampilkan dua dimplenya.

"baiklah tapi tolong jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja baby…sungguh" ucap Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

"aku percaya Hyung" balas Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Siwon dan menyembunyikan kepalanya disana mencari kehangatan.

.

.

.

Entah berapa hari yang lalu Siwon baru saja dinyatakan sehat. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mendapat kabar bahwa Siwon ambruk dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit lagi. Kali ini dengan alasan pekerjaannya yang terlalu berat. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali mengingatkannya namun Siwon selalu menjawab "jangan khawatir..aku tidak apa-apa"

Hingga sampai hari ini tepatnya. Kyuhyun yang baru saja berniat mengajak Siwon berangkat kekantor dikejutkan dengan keadaan rumah Siwon yang berantakan ditambah dengan sang pemilik yang belum siap dengan pakaiannya. Tidak biasanya Siwon seperti ini.

"Hyung... Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Kyuhyun langsung khawatir begitu melihat Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat. Siwon yang tau kecemasan Kyuhyun dengan sengaja tidak menggubrisnya dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Siwon Hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun merasa diabaikan.

"baby please…jangan bertanya" seru Siwon serak.

"tapi Hyung…kau terlihat sangat pucat. Aku tau kau pasti muntah lagi kan? Iya kan?"

"b-babby…" Siwon yang merasa tubuhnya lemas dan matanya berkunang-kunang tak sanggup lagi menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Hyung.. Hyung.. gwenchana?"suara Kyuhyun terdengar samar-samar ditelinganya dan saat itu juga Siwon jatuh pingsan

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah mulai curiga dengan kondisi kesehatan kekasihnya. Karena akhir-akhir ini ia sering memergoki Siwon muntah darah bahkan sampai hamper pingsan. Kyuhyun merasa Siwonnya tidak baik-baik saja. Bahkan dengan tubuh sekekar itu ia juga tak yakin jika Siwon memiliki penyakit aneh. Tapi apa dengan tubuh kekar manusia bisa menjamin kesehatannya?

"dokter..tolong katakan Siwon Hyung sakit apa?" pinta Kyuhyun memohon pada dr. Jung

"maaf Kyuhyun-ssi..saya tidak bisa mengatakannya"ucap dr. Jung menyesal karena mengingat permintaan Siwon .

"please.. aku tidak akan memberitahunya" ucap Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah lesunya hingga membuat dr. Jung kali ini menyerah. Bagaimanapun juga Siwon harus mendapat dukungan untuk sembuh dari kekasihnya.

"baiklah… Jadi sebenarnya Siwon sudah lama mengidap penyakit sirosis hati yang usianya tidak akan bertahan lama. Dan kemungkinan untuk ditemukan pendonornya sangatlah kecil. Oleh karena itu, aku selaku Dokter pribadi Siwon memintamu untuk selalu menyemangati Siwon untuk tetap bertahan. Aku sangat tau Siwon sangat mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ssi"

Flashback end..

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Siwon, kedua bola matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menatap kondisi Siwonnya. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan Siwon sementara tangan kirinya sibuk menyisir rambut kekasihnya itu dengan jari-jarinya.

"Siwonnie...kapan kau bangun?" kini jari-jari mungilnya turun kepipi Siwon.

"I miss u Siwonnie... I love you"

Chuup~

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Siwon lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Namja manis itu berharap agar kekasihnya bangun. Namun harapannya tidak seperti yang ia inginkan, kondisi Siwon tetap sama seperti hari sebelumnya.

"ku mohon bangunlah Hyung.." gumam Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya kembali menggenggam lengan Siwon dengan erat. Namja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya, butiran air matanya mulai keluar dari sudut matanya hingga akhrnya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kyuhyun mulai putus asa. Lalu untuk apa ia hidup jika Siwon saja tak sudi membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya dilengan Siwon. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sekarang namja manis itu benar-benar menangis.

"Siwon Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun mencoba menghentikan tangisnya.

"apa kau ingat..dulu kau selalu janji tidak akan pernah membuatku menangis dan akan selalu menghiburku"matanya menerawang langit-langit kamar.

"saat aku menangis kau yg selalu menghapus air mataku..dan saat aku sedih kau yg selalu menghiburku. Kau ingat?" Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon tajam.

"CHOI SIWON PENIPU!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"kau tau janjimu itu palsu Hyung..kau yg sekarang membuatku menangis bahkan kau tak pernah menghiburku lagi. Kau tau itu,hah!"bentak Kyuhyun.

"kau tak pernah tau kan bagaimana keadaanku sekarang?aku kesepian..aku merasa sendirian..kau tau bahwa aku membutuhkanmu tapi nyatanya? Kau tak pernah ada untukku Hyung..tak pernah! Mana janjimu..mana?"emosinya meledak. Bukan karna marah tapi karena kali ini namja manis itu tak dapat menahan rasa sedihnya. Butiran air matanya kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"kumohon bangunlah..buka matamu Hyung..kumohon!"suara Kyuhyun melemah.

Beban hidup yang ditanggung Kyuhyun terlalu berat sejak eommanya meninggal. Kyuhyun merasa kesepian, ia benci appa dan namdongsaeng tirinya. Bukan karna mereka jahat atau ingin merebut harta warisan almarhumah eommanya..tentu bukan. Tapi satu kenyataan yg selalu Kyuhyun ingat dan tidak akan hilang dengan mudah dari ingatannya.

Pria itu.. Appa tirinya. Tuan Kim. Orang itu yg telah menghancurkan rumah tangga eomma dan appanya hingga akhirnya mereka bercerai. Tapi tentu saja hubungan Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya sebatas teman. Hal itu semata-mata dilakukan Leeteuk karna ia tau hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Namun karna Leeteuk tau bahwa mantan suaminya tidak akan mau merawat Kyuhyun akhrnya dengan terpaksa ia menikah dengan menerima lamaran Kangin dengan maksud agar kehidupan Kyuhyun terjamin.

.

.

.

Malam ini setelah seminggu lamanya Kyuhyun pulang kerumah. Kangin menyambut kepulangan Kyuhyun dengan senang.

"Kyuhyun-ah..akhirnya kau pulang sayang..kau pasti lelah kan? Mari appa bantu.." Kangin meraih tas besar Kyuhyun namun namja manis itu langsung menolak

"tidak perlu..saya bisa sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kyuhyun-ah..sudah berapa kali appa bilang. Appa tidak bermaksud merebut eommamu dari appa kandungmu. Semua itu kami lakukan semata-mata untuk masa depanmu. Tolong mengertilah"pinta Kangin memohon.

"arraseo...jangan dilanjutkan lagi. Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya..permisi" balas Kyuhyun meninggalkan Kangin yang nampak kecewa dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tak pernah berubah.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tepat sebelum ia masuk kedalam kamarnya Suho berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Hyung sepertinya kali ini kau benar-benar keterlaluan pada appa" ucap Suho memperingatkan.

"Suho tolong jangan ganggu aku.." balas Kyuhyun melirik Suho sekilas. Baru kali ini namja manis itu mengucapkan kata tolong pada adiknya.

"baiklah..aku tau. Tapi Hyung harus ingat, tolong jaga kesehatan Hyung..hanya itu pintaku. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu sakit"

"aku tau" balas Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Suho menatap Kyuhyun sampai namja manis itu menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan di taman bunga. Taman itu sangat indah, sekelilingnya dipenuhi bunga mawar putih dan mawar merah. Kyuhyun mengenakan baju serba putih. Rambut coklatnya ditata rapi hingga menampakkan wajah manisnya. Mata beningnya menatap karpet merah dihadapannya.

"silahkan lewat sini.." seorang lelaki paruh baya menuntunnya berjalan diatas karpet. Karpet itu seakan menghubungkan kesuatu tempat.

Kyuhyun berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga langkahnya terhenti tepat disuatu tempat yang lebih mirip altar gereja.

"ini apa?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menatap lelaki paruh baya yg berdiri disampingnya. Lelaki paruh baya itu berjalan maju dan berdiri tepat disebelah balok berukuran besar yg lebih mirip peti mati.

Kyuhyun yang masih kebingungan pun menatap lelaki paruh baya itu. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri lelaki itu.

Tapp..

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti tepat didepan peti mati itu. Didalam peti itu terlihat jelas seorang namja mengenakan tuxedo serba putih seperti dirinya. Aroma harum menyengat ditubuhnya. Rambut hitamnya disisir rapi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Wajahnya tampak putih bahkan sangat putih. Kedua tangannya terlipat diatas pinggangnya. Namun ada satu hal yg membuat Kyuhyun masih dipenuhi tanda tanya. Mata namja itu tertutup rapat seakan-akan kelelahan didalam dirinya berakhir sudah dan yang terlihat sekarang hanyalah ketenangan dan kedamaian.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun meruncingkan matanya. Menatap lekat-lekat namja didalam peti yang sedang terlelap dengan sejuta kedamaian.

"dia..." Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Namja manis itu membungkam bibirnya. Air matanya seketika mengalir hingga membasahi pipinya.

"ini tidak mungkin Siwon Hyung..." gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Lututnya lemas seakan tak mampu menompang tubuhnya lg.

"ANDWAE...!"

*TBC*

Maaf atas keterlambatan publishan ff Heart ini.

Maaf juga kalau ceritanya makin aneh dan bikin muntah *bow*


End file.
